A wrong number turned right
by SimplySomething
Summary: A new craze has attacked the wizarding world! Messengers are the wizarding version of cellphones, Luna gets one and stumbles upon a mystery number and falls in love. woohoo completed my first fanfiction  c: definitely more to come!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Oh my god did you here?

Luna drifted slowly down Diagon Alley. She was in no hurry to find her school things for her 6th year at Hogwarts. As she listened and watched people walking by her, she started to pick up on the low hum streaming around; she caught small sound bites trying to put them together into one sentence.

"It's like muggle mobile phones," a girl said to her mother.

"sends owls to anyone with one, without the Owl!" an older gentlemen said as he gestured to a black piece of plastic in his hand.

"A new shop opened up, it's connected with that Weasely's joke shop!" a dark skinned boy said to another boy next to him.

Luna's curiosity got the best of her. She had to see what all the hustle and bustle was about. She continued up the small hill she was on and turned down one of the few streets in Diagon Alley, when she rounded the corner she saw the large sign above her destination. Luna quietly pushed her way through the window shoppers and into the store, which was just a fraction less crowded. Luna quickly located one of the tall red heads and tapped him on the shoulder.

"George," she said in her light airy voice, she added a smile for good measure.

"I'm Fred not Georg e," he said with a huge grin. Luna tilted her head sideways and closed one eye.

"No, you are George, I'm sorry you don't remember who you are," she shook her head as if giving condolences to a widow.

"Ah, well you were always one of the very few who could actually tell us a part," George smiled, "How can I help ya Luna?"

"Oh well I was wondering around the street when I kept hearing about something that sends messages without owls, and everyone was referring to your shop so I thought I would stop in and see what was up," Luna looked at George with her large questioning eyes.

"Oh! Well follow me!" He gestured as he moved through the customers, "all the Hogwarts students are getting them, I've already okayed it with Headmaster Dumbledore, as long as we make it so they are locked during your scheduled classes, which was simple enough." They went through a large wooden door and it was almost empty only a handful of people were in this room, Fred included, "Fred will take care of ya, if you have any questions feel free to ask me, if you do get one Fred can program our digits into your messenger and you can contact us anytime!" with that George left, re-entering the crowded joke shop.

Luna carefully looked at all the 'messengers' as George called them, in the cases. She watched others pick and choose and ask questions about them.

"Is there anything I can help you with Luna?" Fred asked her, she slowly turned to look at him.

"Oh well I don't know, are you free for me to ask questions?" She lifted her head up slightly trying to make eye contact with the tall boy. Fred just nodded and leaned on the glass, "Okay so 'messengers' are these things and you can send letters to anyone with a messenger instantaneously?" He nodded with a smile, "And they work at Hogwarts as long as there is a spell of sorts on them that makes it unable to work during lessons?" He nodded again, Luna paused scanning the room again, "How much do they cost?"

"Well," Fred said, "the messengers themselves cost anywhere from 75 sickles to 23 galleons depending, the service right now is just unlimited letters, or messages for 3 galleons a month, this can be billed to whomever and if it is not paid the service will be cut off or you can prepay sense you are going to school and cover however long you want the services, you can also pay an extra ten galleons and get insurance which gives you one free messenger of the same type and then a replacement for half the price in which you paid for in the store," he stretched out his arms a little.

"Oh," Luna looked around the store again, "Okay, do you have any that are sea foam green?" Fred looked at her like she was insane and then thought.

"Well I actually do have a sea foam green case," Fred walked across the room to pick up the case he was talking about, "this is the only case and it goes to, " He migrated to another side of the room and behind the counter, "this messenger," He pulled it out and Luna made her way to him. The messenger was black and it had a lot of keys and a large screen, "It's a touch screen, here I'll show you how it works." Fred turned it on and started moving things across the screen, "you can take pictures and use them as backgrounds or send them to your contacts…err...other people with messengers, you can also write notes for yourself like homework or a Christmas list things like that, oh and the letter-pad, the thing you use to type up your letters slides in so it isn't hanging out, it makes it look sleeker don't you think?" Fred snapped the case onto the messenger and Luna's eyes lit up.

"I want it," she smiled.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: sorry I spelled Weasley wrong, how horrible of me =P On with the story!

Chapter two: I think I'm in love!

Luna walked out of the shop with a brand new cliq, as Fred had called it, along with a sea foam green case, a yellow case and both Fred and George's messenger numbers. Luna was so excited that she took her first picture of a simple yellow flower growing from a crack in the side walk and sent it to Fred.

To: Fred

_Oh look I remembered how to attach the picture!_

Then she pushed send on her touch screen and continued on her way. She had decided she needed ice cream after this adventure. When she got to the shop she spotted Ginny Weasley and walked briskly toward her.

"Ginny," Luna said in her trademark dreamy voice, "I see you got a messenger too, I just got mine, mind if we trade numbers?" Luna looked down at Ginny who was avidly typing on her messenger, Luna could tell Ginny's wasn't as tech savvy as hers but it was still nice.

"OH! Luna, I was just asking Susan if she knew if you had gotten one!" Ginny smiled, never breaking contact with the gadget, "What's your number?" she finally broke away and looked at Luna. Luna sat down and nodded at the others she was now sitting with.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, I see you all have one too, and you can put my number in your messengers if you want and then just message me with who it is and I'll save it but I will not be hurt if you don't," she watched as everyone shifted to doing something else on the messengers, she hoped they were opening up their contact lists to add her, "It's 342-765-0980," she said slowly, "0980," she repeated the last four digits. She waited and her messenger buzzed urgently. She picked it up and saw that she had four new messages, "Oh how nice," she smiled and opened the messages and saved the numbers under the appropriate contacts.

"Oh you have a touch screen?" Hermione said excitedly leaned forward a little, "I got a touch screen too, Harry and Ron decided against it, I love mine do you?" Hermione smiled warmly.

"Oh yes it is very convenient so far, but I have only had it for a total of," she looked at the clock on her messenger, "36 minutes," Luna laughed lightly, "I am so glad Fred and George thought of this, they are some smart boys." It was quiet for a second then suddenly a flute like sound went off in Ron Weasley's direction, Luna looked at him as he blushed.

"Sorry," he said as he clicked on the button's of his messenger.

"Oh that's a lovely tune, is it one of the defaults?" Luna questioned and Ron just nodded, "I think I am going to keep mine on vibrate for now, people look at me weirdly already I don't think I need any more help," she laughed lightly and then turned to Ginny, "you mentioned Susan earlier do you mind giving me her number? I really do need to put this to use sense I pre-paid for an entire year!"

Ginny and Luna went through and put contacts into Luna's messenger as the golden trio chatted. Suddenly there was a squeal and the sound of feet on the pavement. Luna looked up as she was assaulted by two of Ginny's sixth year dorm mates.

"Gin, Luna, I think I am in love!" one of the girls said excitedly, "The messenger is the greatest thing ever invented, next to the wand!" the other readily agreed and they all exchanged numbers, even Luna got included in this. The girls talked for a little while then headed out. Not even five minutes later Luna's messenger buzzed and Ginny's hummed a tune. They looked at each other then the message they had received and laughed.

"Well I still have a fair amount of school shopping to do today so I must be off," Luna got up and placed her messenger into her pocket before hugging Ginny and promising to 'mess' her as Ginny called it.

Luna headed down to the robe shop, stopping to take pictures a few times and answering a 'mess' from Susan asking if she wanted her to save a seat on the train. She walked in and it was empty with the exception of one blonde boy and one black haired boy. Luna recognized them as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She instinctively squared her shoulders and looked the other way, until she was forced to stand on a podium next to Draco Malfoy to get measured.

"Why hello _Loony_, "Draco said to her with a smirk, "Finally grown enough to get out of your first year robes?" Luna looked at him with a perplexed expression and smiled.

"Oh well it's always nice to save money," she declined her head slightly greeting Blaise, "I'm not surprised you have to purchase new robes every year with the rate your ego is growing." She looked back over to the old lady with her tape measure, "I hope I can get out of here soon, I still have to get books," the women just nodded.

"Look here Lovegood-" Draco cut off as his pocket strummed a few cords of a popular song Luna didn't know the name of. She watched as his thumbs flew across the key pad like an expert. He put the messenger back in his pocket and looked up at her, "my ego is none of your concern-" he was cut off now by Luna's hand raising as she reached into her pocket, her messenger vibrating.

From: Ginny

_I just talked to the hottest cup of hot coco ever! A picture is attached! _

Luna pushed the attached folder and a picture of a very hot black man's behind popped up. Luna giggled and pushed the reply button

To: Ginny

_I'd tap that!_

She pushed send then looked at Draco, whose eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline.

"Draco Malfoy if you would like to continue trying, helplessly to defend your pompous attitude you may, but just to warn you I won't be listening," Luna started talking to the seamstress. I few seconds later she heard the door tinkle shut.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The train

The rest of Luna's week went by so quickly she couldn't believe she was already on the train back to Hogwarts. She was a little early and decided to walk aimlessly around the platform. She watched as first years said their goodbyes to family members and it made her think back to her first train ride, she smiled lightly. Luna wasn't paying much attention to her suroundings until she felt a crunch under her foot. She looked down and saw a neatly folded piece of parchment. After looking to see if anyone was nearby she picked it up and opened it. It had a messenger number on it and from the looks of it, it was just someone's note to their self to remember their own number sense the parchment said "my number."

Luna continued to watch the area she found the paper until the train's whistle blew. She quickly got on the train and found Susan's compartment, it had two other girls sitting in it. Luna sat quietly as they all chit-chatted like she usually did then she remembered the number. She looked over to see the three girls look at pictures on each other's messengers. Luna quickly pulled out her own and the parchment. She put the number in her contacts under "Parch" so if anyone was to look they would think it was a weird nickname.

To: Parch

_Hi just so you know you lost your parchment with your messenger number on it, don't worry I picked it up, wouldn't want it to get in the wrong hands even if your name isn't on it =] _

_L._

She sent the message and refocused on the girls. She laughed lightly at a picture Susan had pulled up, it was her cat laying out in the sun. Luna's messenger buzzed and she looked at it with a light smile.

From: Parch

_Well I'm glad it is safe with a perfectly good stranger! Please don't give it to anyone, I try to keep my personal life away from prying eyes…and ears where did you find it? I don't remember dropping it but er…thanks? Yeah_

_D._

She quickly changed the name from parch to D. Luna already liked this person and her heart and body instantly hoped it was a guy…okay her body really hoped it was a hot guy but she didn't care as long as a penis was involved. She laughed at her own joke and looked at the girls, they were laughing too at a picture on Jessica's messenger. Luna pressed reply.

To: D

_Oh, I found it on the platform. And yes I may be a perfectly good stranger but now you have a new number to mess when you are bored and don't want anyone to judge you, yeah? I think this could be fun =P _

_L. _

_P.S._

_Are you a guy? Because I'm a chick and I don't want to send the wrong signals yeah know what I mean?_

She waited for a response.

From:D

_Yes I am a guy, are you hot? Sorry if that sounds bad but I'm just trying to get to know my mystery contact ;) do you go to Hogwarts? I hope you do because I can't be messing a mom of someone old enough to go to school with me, no offense_

_D._

_P.S._

_I think I could use someone not judging me all the time._

She smiled.

To: D

_I would like to think I'm 'hot' as you put it but you never know, and yes I go to Hogwarts, I'm a 6__th__ year and that's all I'm telling you that is identifying. I want to keep this anonymous! But I do want to know what year you are in too, again I can't be sending the wrong message, like to a 1__st__ year or anything._

_L._

From: D

_I'm actually a 7__th__ year, but one year isn't that much of a difference depending on your hotness level! Hahaha_

_So are you having fun on the train? Man I already wish I could see a picture of you, just to get a feel for what I am dealing with, dang I'm horny sorry if that's weird, NO judging remember!_

_D._

_P.S._

_Are you single? I guess that would be important!_

She chewed her bottom lip as she thought about what her mystery man said, she figured he was single after his last received mess. She got up from her seat and excused herself to go to the restroom. She walked down the hallway to the girl's bathroom, she went into the last stall and adjusted herself. She had worn skinny jeans, sense Ginny said they were 'super hot on her' and just a plain white t-shirt and a black robe, she took the robe off and slung it over the stall door, she pulled the t-shirt down so she could get as much cleavage as her little boobs would manage and adjusted her boobs within her bra too, pulling them closer together. Luna used the camera on her Messenger to take a picture of her body, making sure her hair was up and out of the picture. She finally got one she liked after taking 12 others and deleting them. She thought her boobs looked great and she looked skinny but not all gangly. She carefully attached the picture to a message to her "D" making sure that was the one she was sending it to she put in a message too.

To: D

_I thought I would attach a picture of my body, from the neck down so you could see what you were dealing with! XD I know I'm not the biggest girl but I'd like to say I'm good looking and yes I'm single, are you? Tell me what you think of the picture!_

_L._

Luna sat quietly as she waited for a response from D, as the seconds ticked into minutes she got nervous, then her phone buzzed.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Messing like Crazy

From: D

_Wow you look hot! I am definitely single =D maybe after the feast is done and I'm in my dorms I can send you a picture of my body, I'm extremely proud of my six-pack I finally got defined over the summer. I am already thanking myself for dropping my number! Haha jeeze you are hot. If I saw you in person I would probably attack you out of lack of self control. And When I say attack you I mean it in a good way *wink*wink*_

_D._

_P.S._

_If I was a little intense or too forward I'm sorry I haven't had any female contact in 3+ months and you are way hotter then you should be!_

Luna smiled at this message, she re-read it three times before hitting reply.

To: D

_Oh thank you, haha I am like every girl I know, super self-conscious so you definitely made my day =] and If you have a six pack you HAVE to send me a picture later tonight! And don't worry about being all crazy sexual and what not, I actually really enjoy the 'heavy' flirting type thing. I think I just found myself a 'penpal' of sorts except I'm aloud to make sexual references and I get to enjoy making you super horny =D_

_L._

_p.s_

_how about this, every time you send me a picture I will send you one back? Sound good?_

Luna re-read her message and then sent it, she has never been this sexual to another human but it came so natural to her she didn't feel the need to worry…maybe it was because he didn't know her name and he didn't have her face in the picture.

Luna day dreamed a little as she waited for a new message to pop up on her messenger. She listened to the girls and watched the trees go by. Her phone buzzed and she tried to look nonchalant as she opened the message.

From: D

_I don't see how you could be self-conscious with that body but you girls are crazy! Haha and picture for picture sounds like a good deal because I want more pictures of you! Preferably topless! Just kidding I'm not going to pressure that onto you! And yes in case you didn't notice your 'sexual' references make me extremely, extremely horny! I will have to err…fix that before going to the welcoming feast if you get what I mean! Thanks a lot L! _

_D._

Luna liked this guy without having to see his picture, and she got a little nervous because the thought of taking nude pictures of herself always left a bad taste in her mouth until he popped up. She was willing to do things she normally wouldn't and it kind of worried her, she was glad he wasn't pressuring her to do anything but she knew she would eventually be sending topless pictures of herself to a complete stranger!

She mulled over what to text him, and she wasn't sure how to continue on with this cat and mouse flirtation, sexual messaging thing. She hummed a light tune as she thought of something to talk about.

To: D

_So, what do you like in a woman? Personality and body type? _

_I couldn't think of anything to say and I didn't want to end our conversation haha_

…_well I guess that's my question….yup_

_L._

From: D

_Well I like thin girls, I mean don't get me wrong If you have meat on your bones that's hot too, If you know how to dress yourself but I just like those perfectly balanced bodies, I'm more of an ass guy [please have next pic involve your butt! Haha] so breasts that are a handful, full B's/C's are good enough for me!_

_Personality wise I love girls that are confident in what they say, girls that can flirt and lay down the law at the same time! I like girls with their own personal style not those witch-weekly wannabees! _

_Well the train is slowing down I guess I'll message you later._

_D._

Luna looked at his message and thought it was cute, she was already falling for a dude she didn't even know! Luna carefully collected her things and waited for the train to stop completely.

"Watch it Loony!" Malfoy said to her as he shouldered her roughly, she shrugged and headed out side.

A/N: ANYONE READING THIS PLEASE DON'T SEND NAKIE PICTURE TO GUYS THAT'S HOW THEY GET ON THE INTERWEBS! Kay? Thnks!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

From: D

_Are you up? I know it's been a bit sense dinner but my dorm mates were being nosy and all that. Have you told anyone about….this? I guess it's hard to explain what it is haha "Oh I found this guy's number so now we are messing each other!" yeah I guess it sounds kinda funny, but one of my roommies saw your picture, sorry! I honestly didn't show it to anyone! Please believe me?_

_D._

_P.S._

_They all thought you were hot ;)_

Luna propped herself on her elbow to read the message she had received, she had hoped it was from D but she wasn't sure if he realized that this was crazy and he didn't want to talk to her. She quickly read the message and she smiled.

To: D

_Yeah I'm up! Jeeze kept me waiting long enough =P just kidding I was actually just laying down to go to sleep sense I assumed you abandoned me! I knew you didn't have a six pack! Hahaha_

_Well thanks I guess, for not telling them I was crazy! And err tell them thanks for saying I'm hot? I guess it might look weird sense I don't have a head in that picture __ and you do owe me one so I expect it attached to your next mess!_

_L._

She sighed, other guys thought she was hot? She didn't know what this world was coming to! Luna carefully leaned out of her curtains and saw that all the girls were sleeping. She thought about what picture she should send him next and sense she had time she decided to just go take one or a couple in the bathroom.

When Luna got in the bathroom she felt like a naughty five year old sneaking into the kitchen after lights out. She let her stomach settle and then leaned on the counter snapping a few pictures, she figured she could crop out her face later if it got in the way. She wore her flannel pajama pants that were a blue plaid print and a blue spaghetti top. She carefully inched up her top so that her hips were showing. She figured the inch and a half of skin was considered risky, right? Luna wasn't use to second guessing herself. After snapping another picture, this had to have been the 8th picture she took, her messenger vibrated. Luna's heart jumped in her throat as she went to open the mess.

From: D

_Oh! I attached the picture, don't make fun okay? I'm still working on toning up. Haha oh and don't worry I wouldn't out my only source of non-judgement! So…what can I call you? I don't want to step over the boundaries and call you a girlfriend, plus we have only been talking for what 8 hours? But I'd like to think we are going in that direction….err…possibly? I don't know don't think I'm crazy! Haha_

_D._

Luna quickly opened up the attachment and was presented with a very white torso with a set of lightly protruding abs, a very nicely defined V leading to his….pants. Luna 'eye-raped' his picture and then saved it as her background, she couldn't help it.

To: D

_Oh well you are one delicious looking piece of meat! Don't go overboard on the muscles! You don't want to look like some crazy meat head do you? And yeah I guess I would just tell the girls that you are a guy I'm talking to in depth? Not sure I just know I have to show this picture to them! =D OH and I took another picture, thought I would share with you? Uhm…yeah __ tell me what you think I guess?_

_L._

_P.S._

_Your picture is now my background hope you don't mind!_

Luna looked through the pictures she took and settled on one that showed some of her hips and well that was it, she wasn't wearing a bra so she didn't have cleavage. This picture had the lower part of her chin in it and some of her hair, but it was crimped so she didn't think he would know it was her. There were a fair amount of blondes in the school, some that weren't even naturally blonde so she felt safe. Luna attached the picture pressed the send button.

She went back to her bed and as soon as she got cozy and snuggled in her messenger vibrated.

From: D

_Thanks for thinking my body looked good :] I worked hard on it haha but you jeez that picture is nice, and I noticed that you are blonde, that's nice. I think sense you 'background' me I will do the same! Muhaha Well, I think it's time for bed, we have a full day of classes tomorrow._

_D._

Luna sighed and put her messenger down to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: First day of classes

Luna got up early and got ready for classes, she was excited for all of her classes even potions! Though she was sad that her 'penpal' was a 7th year because she knew she wouldn't have any classes with him. She couldn't help but want to know him but she was also afraid to find out that it was some crazy Hufflepuff!

While she was walking out of her dorm towards the great hall she got a message, her heart jumped into her throat.

From: D

_Goodmorning sunshine, hope you have a great first day._

_XoXo_

_D_

Luna couldn't help but smile the rest of her way to breakfast. After sitting down and getting food on her plate and in her mouth she replied to the message.

To: D

_Aawwww that was sweet :) totally made my day too. I hope your day goes amazing!_

_xXxXx_

_L_

She sent her message and couldn't believe she was already elbow deep in love with this stranger, though she talked this over with herself and she agreed not to do anything crazy within the first month of this...well...whatever this was.

Luna hoped off to her morning classes, she enjoyed them but couldn't wait for lunch to see if she got or would get a message from D. Three minutes into lunch sounds and buzzes started going off threw out the hall, Luna laughed out loud and her end of the Ravenclaw table joined her. Even though everyone was in the same room everyone was sending or recieving text messages that they couldn't get during classes. Luna's messanger went off mid-way through lunch.

From: D

_Hope classes were good so far! So what is your biggest fear in life?_

_D_

Luna mulled over the question before she sent it to him. She really wanted to meet him but she wanted to get to know him enough that he wouldn't run away after finding out that he had been talking to the infamous Luna Loony Lovegood.

To: D

_I did thanks :) My biggest fear in life is living and dieing alone, this fear is equally balanced with my fear of being infertile. I've always wanted a large family and so I think that I wont find 'the one' and even I found them they would leave because I wouldn't be able to have children =/ _

_What's your biggest fear?_

_L_

She sent the message and instantly wanted to take it back, no one knew that about her and she didn't like being exposed like this. She waited empatiantly for his reply, thinking she would suddenly get yelled at by someone saying "HA! I knew you were crazy!" her messanger vibrated telling her she had two new messages.

From: D

_My biggest fear is actually living in my fathers shadow and not being able to love and marry someone of my choice, I'm afraid that I will marry someone that doesn't want kids, someone that marries me with lies on the table and all that...I know it probably sounds crazy but that is mine. Oh and I'm sure you wil have tons and tons of kids that is if you want them :)_

_D_

She replied with quick reasurrence that he would find someone perfect for him and that he need not worry, then she checked her other message.

From: Ginny

_Hey girly first trip to Hogsmead is October 7th you down to go? I want to get some CHOCOLATE haha I know it's kinda early but I just found out so I thought I would ask you :)_

Luna laughed lightly and replied back

To: Ginny

_Of course I want to go I want chocolate too! and you couldn't just walk over here and ask/talk to me? Are these messangers making us lazy already? Jeeezzeee!_

From: Ginny

_Eh, I would have waited to Transfigurations to ask you anyways so it doesn't matter and no I've always been lazy this just helps me tell you quicker instead of waiting till I bump into you in the hall or something =P_

Luna couldn't help but smile at her lazy friend and then she turned her thoughts the Hogsmead trip. It would be over a month from now when it was time for the trip, maybe thats when her and D could meet.

Luna thought about this possibility all the way to Transfigurations.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Whose the boss?

It has been a week of constant messaging between Luna and her 'D' as she so called him. She felt like she knew him so well that she had to keep herself in check when it came to telling him lagistics, including her house and name. Though this was going well for her not much else was. Others were still calling her Loony and it had progressed from being done behind her back to infront of her face, well not completely infront of but off to the side. Her underclassmen just didn't have any respect for her or seem to care that she was only a few yards away while they mocked her.

It was monday, the 8th day of Hogwarts and Luna was happy. She was smiling while on her way to Muggle studies, when she felt her books slip from her hands and fall with a loud clap. This took Luna by complete surprise because she was sure her books were ferm in her grasp she was mumbling to her self trying to pick up her books and papers when she heard a burst of giggles and snickers. She looked up, pushing her hair out of her face to see a pack of young slytherin girls pointing at her.

"I can't believe she wears that in public!" One mousy haired girl said while pointing to Luna's butter beer cap belt.

Luna frowned as her belt was one of her perticular favorite homemade pieces. She gathered her things took a deep breath and smiled at them. As Luna walked passed them she nodded calmly and gave them a graceful parting comment.

"I really do hope you will be able to get rid of those horrible blurflies they tend to make those around them dreadfully ugly," She smiled at them and arched her eyebrow slightly and continued on to her class.

As soon as she rounded the corner she exhaled into an almost sob. It hurt that she was the laughing stock of the school. Yes she believed in undiscovered creatures and yes her father produced the Quibler but why judge so harshly? Luna didn't think she would ever be able to comprehend this and so she went to Muggle studies trying to pretend this little incident never happened.

From: D

_How were evening classes? I hope you enjoyed them._

_D_

Luna sighed as she read the message. This type of message was very common for her to have, she recieved one everyone night and they would talk for hours before lights out.

To: D

_Not so good to be honest, people seem to forget that I am a person no matter how odd I am. I don't know if that makes sense, sense you don't really know who I am but it just hurts to think that people don't care how I am feeling because of who I am. Why should people get to assume that the next thing I'm going to do or say is what they expect? It just sucks being stuck in a cliche. I don't know if you would really understand where I am coming from but that's how my evening classes went BOO! haha_

_L_

She started an essay for her astronomy class that was due in a few days, carefully reading her books and writing thoughts down as she waited for a message. She was in the library one of the havens that most bullies stayed away from. After getting her first full paragraph down her messenger went off.

From: D

_It hurts knowing that I can't do anything to stop this harrasment :( but I do know what you mean, people judge me on the spot. I don't even have to open my mouth and people already assume what I am going to say, so I would like to think we are in the same boat, all the more reason to meet :) _

_But don't worry one day those who are teasing you will be seeing you in magazines and hear about all the success you have had and at your ten year reunion they will be kissing your feet!_

_D_

_P.S._

_Sent a picture to hopefully brighten up your evening._

Luna quickly opened the attachment and laughed out loud. The picture was of his torso with "Property of L" across it and a heart above his left pec. She found this so cute and it made her feel tons better.

To: D

_Oh that made feel better thank you XD and you know I have agreed to go out on a date with you on the first Hogsmead trip so stop asking to meet up! haha and you never know who I could be so if you were to stop harrasing people (NOT just 6th year females) it would show people that you have grown up and are different then what others think you to be._

_But for now I must be off, I have a lot of homework to get done before bed._

_xXxXx_

_L_

Luna wipped through her Astronomy essay and picked up her potions essay, she had been working on this for a week and it was due tomorrow so she had to put the finishing touches on it. As she hunched over it, her hair askew the bulk of it held up by her wand she was getting extremely frustrated. She huffed and did something that surprised herself, she pushed a stack of books off her table (mind you it was only two books) they landed with a deep thud and it made her feel a little bit better.

"Abusing the books are we Lovegood?" She looked up to see Draco Malfoy sitting across the way at his own full table.

"Oh well they were talking back so I had to put them in place," She smiled tightly, her guard was always up with Malfoy, she never knew what he would say but 60 percent of the time it hurt.

"Well I am glad to see you sticking up for yourself for once in your life, show those books whose boss," He smirked and looked back at his work. All she could do was tilt her head slightly and laugh. She picked up the books and continued on with her essay.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: I Feel like I have to poop

Luna had been messaging with her D for the last month, she was on her messenger so much in her free time that she didn't seem to notice any teasing or she would simply ignore it. She felt more able when talking to D, like someone actually knew her.

Her friends, mostly Ginny found it fascinating how she could tune people out and how fast she her fingers were when typing on the letter pad. Everyone was impressed at how well she knew her phone and the younger years of Gryffindor would actually ask her for help if they had any questions. This of course made her feel extremely special.

It was the evening before the her unofficially official date with her pen pal, she was anxious and nervous and couldn't focus on her school work. After an hour of reading she had gotten no where. She decided to pack up her things and head out of the library, she was going to sleep over at the Gryffindor tower tonight so Ginny could help her dress for the "date."

Her hands were shaking slightly as she packed things up which caused one of her quils to fall out of her bag. Luna didn't notice this until she got a light tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a quil in his hand looking tired and stressed.

"You dropped this," he said with a shrug.

Luna took the quil and placed it between her teeth as she pulled her hair up into a bun she quickly stuck the quil in her hair holding it in place. She smiled as warmly as possible, she didn't have time to put defenses up as she was too wary about tomorrow.

"Thank you Draco Malfoy," Luna dipped her head in a slight bow, gave him a peaceful smile and walked away. As she rounded the corner she checked herself over just to make sure the quil wasn't cursed or what not; though the thought was very irrational.

As soon as she stepped into the Gryffindor tower she was assaulted by all the sixth year Gryffindor girls, of course Ginny couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it...well she could but _only _if her life depended on it.

"Okay Luna, I think I have the most perfect outfit for you!" Ginny smiled with glee, "I also have a couple of things for you to try on and what shoe size are you? I figured you had small feet but I wasn't sure so I couldn't pick out shoes but you know I kinda picked some out anyways, I'm sure 'Mione will help shrink 'em to fit your little babies toes-" Ginny continued to ramble on as she flipped her hair, threw glances at Harry and walked up the stairs. This girl was the best multitask-er Luna had ever met.

"Uhm...well...I wear a size 4 [7 in US]shoe, heals I think I wear a 3.5 [6.5 in US] but I'm not really sure, I don't wear high heals very often." By the time Luna finished her sentence they were in the sixth year dorm with the door shut.

The rest of the night consisted of the girls putting outfits on Luna like a dress up doll and playing with her hair to figure out what to do with the blonde mass.

The next morning was showers, getting make-up and hair done, then dressing, then changing twice and finally heading down the stairs to the front doors. Luna had been forced into someones purple skinny jeans and another girls loose black shirt that sat with one shoulder exposed, she was shoved into some black ankle boots and her hair was pulled to the side covering up said exposed shoulder. Though her make-up was at a bare minimum because she didn't like pretending to be someone else, she had on chap-stick and a brown eyeliner.

Luna had insisted on her own jewelery and so she put on her colorful beaded bangles, a charm bracelet that had all fruit charms except for an L charm she had gotten that summer, a necklace of flowers that was her moms, along with a pair of flower earings that matched the necklace. She placed her favorite red french hat on and made sure her pink scarf was stuffed into her pea green handbag.

[ this is the outfit Luna is wearing polyvore[dot]com/luna_lovegood/set?id=22973059 just replace the [dot] with a . I made it :) couldn't find the phone w/case with keyboard showing so opted for plane black ]

As she was ushered out to the carriages Luna's anxiety was heightened every boy she walked by made her nervous. They had agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks, she was to sit in one of the booths by the window and she told him she would be wearing a pink knitted scarf.

"What if he sees me and never comes in!" She mumbled to Ginny.

"Oh you are hot, how can he not come in and at least say hi?" Ginny didn't even blink when answering the question.

Luna watched as the town ahead crept up to them.

"I feel like I have to poop," Luna let out with slight laughter. Ginny's eyebrows went up to her hairline and she turned to look at Luna. Ginny took her hands and squeezed lightly.

"Luna promise me you will never, _ever_ tell a boy that," Ginny stared into her eyes, dead serious.

"Ookay, I promise, it's just when I get nervous I can't help it." Luna sighed and realized the carriage stopped, "here goes nothing," she said as she stepped out and headed straight for the pub.

She pushed the door open and it tinkled quietly. She rushed over to get a window seat and sat facing inside so all you could see was her back from the outside. She pulled out her pink scarf and put it on, making sure her hair covered a lot of it from the back. Luna felt that she should get to see him if he got to see her, so she wanted to make it so he had to come inside the Three Broomsticks to find her.

Luna pulled out her messenger and sent him a quick message.

To: D

_I'm at The Three Broomsticks, just waiting for you :) don't disappoint me and chicken out!_

_XoXo_

_L_

After sending the message she leaned back against the window and waited. After two minutes she heard the door open, followed by the bells. She took a deep breath and looked towards the door, she let go of her breath after seeing two young girls walk in, completely oblivious to her. Luna felt like she was going to puke.

Another four minutes passed by when the door opened again, the evil bells tinkling again. Her gut hurled as she heard a male voice.

"I'll catch up with you guys," he said which came with a lot of snickers.

"I bet you she's ugly," some friend of his said which was met with approved high fives.

"Shut up," the guy chuckled. Luna sat straighter facing the door now, carefully writing in her journal, something she was trying to get back into, she figured it would make her look like she could careless about him showing or not. Her left hand was placed on top of the journal so the pages wouldn't move as she wrote, exposing her fuit charm and displaying the black L on it.

"L?" A male voice questioned. She swallowed hard and looked up to meet the guy she had told some of her deepest secrets too.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: You are an ass hole.

"L?" A male voice questioned. She swallowed hard and looked up to meet the guy she had told some of her deepest secrets too. Luna looked him in the face and smiled, the biggest smile she had ever exposed to another human being.

"Well hello Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" her face was the picture of calm the only ripple was her left eyebrow slightly arched with curiosity. She placed a piece of blue ribbon in her journal, closing it as he slid into the seat across from her.

"Luna Lovegood..." Draco looked openly shocked, "you don't look surprised to see me...did you know it was me the entire time?" His expression hinted towards reserve. He was ready to clam up as soon as she were to say the wrong thing. Luna laughed airily before she spoke.

"Most people tell me I am hard to read and to be completely honest most things don't surprise me, but do you want to know the truth," Luna leaned in slightly, she watched as Draco's eyes flicked down to her chest and back. Luna saw his actions and spilled out a giggle, "I'm glad it was you, wanna know why?" She sat back down and waved a hand at the waitress. "Because you are an ass hole, excuse my language."

"What?" Draco looked at her like she was, well like she was Hermione Granger.

"Oh, I'm sorry sometimes I forget to censor my mouth, or explain why I said what I said," she propped her face up with her hand, "I meant you are an ass hole, everyone expects you to be an ass hole but I have been talking to the sweetest, most honest guy for the last, what? month? So that is why I'm glad it was you..." Luna thanked the waitress and took a sip of her butter beer, "unless of course this," she gestured between the two of them, "blows up in my face and I'm left standing there looking like a loser."

Luna took the silence between the two of them to observe the boy in front of her. He was simple looking, blonde medium hair warn with light products, baby blue eyes, smooth skin. She looked at his hands they were large and she had the sudden urge to compare her hands to his. She pulled her hand away from the cold glass bottle and placed it against Draco's. Her hand was almost half the size of his, it made her look a lot younger, almost a child. Luna laughed warmly at the thought of them actually walking around together, now that would be a sight for sore eyes.

"Luna, I can't guarantee that this," he gestured to her then himself, "will work out but I would definitely like to try it out." Luna gave him a small shy smile as Draco squeezed her hand lightly.

"Can I meet your friends?" She asked quietly.

"Only if you take the scarf off, it doesn't match your hat," Draco asked with a laugh as he tugged her pink scarf half-way off.

Luna finished taking her scarf off and stuffed it into her bag. Draco got out of the booth and took her hand, leading her to a table on the other side of the room.

"Guys, this is L," Draco smiled and placed his hand on the small of Luna's back,"and I think you owe her an apology because she is definitely not ugly."

Luna dipped her head slightly as a welcome and smiled at the group of boys.

"That's Luna Lovegood," one of the guys said.

"And?" Draco questioned, with no response he pulled out a chair for Luna and then sat down himself.

A/N: I wanted to end it here but not sure, what are your thoughts and opinions?


End file.
